gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Standardizer
About the bald man... Yes, he has a name and it's Shichirou Kodama. He's the director of the Japan Senshado Federation. He's different person to Kouta Tsuji, the head of The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology(MEXT): School Carriers Department. Here's proof: Shichirou Kodama and Kouta Tsuji 16:44, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Emi and Episode 1 Regarding your comments on the edit for Episode 1... Emi doesn't arrive at Bellwall until a day before Miho win's the National Championships. As such, I would add all that information at the end of episode 12, under a subsection listed as aftermath or Post-championship effects. Miho's victory certainly had an effect on a lot of people. I wrote up a subsection about it in her character page. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:28, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with TzentaiGuan, Emi doesn't return to Japan until much later in the series and by the tiem she's asked to join the selection we are already past the events of der film. Hauptman (talk) 09:08, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Regarding MLLSD Infobox Infobox looks pretty good so far! I take it you will be uploading the covers as the infobox picture for each volume? TzenTaiGuan (talk) 02:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, they are actually uploaded as seen in MLLSD article's gallery. I'm just braking that page into small pieces to make it (them) more attractive to read. The gallery will be left for the manga story itself. Standardizer (talk) 09:40, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior 13th is out TLed already? I'll check the /ak/ wiki. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 18:11, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Character infoboxes Hello, will you change all the character infoboxes (such as Klara's)? I'd be glad to help with this. Baroness West (talk) 03:23, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Only the pages I pass by doing some change, if you can take on the task, would be pretty much grateful. I'm preparing infoboxes for everything we have, characters (done), schools, tanks (Panzer IV is done imo), teams - such as Ooarai's teams and Katyusha's Volunteer Army, theme songs, manga (done), animations - although it's done, can be improved, sports - sensha and tankathlon are sports, families and governing bodies, places - even tough there are no pages on that, we have LeClerc Cafes and Sensha-Do shops. If you take on the task, I would like to ask for one thing, change Senshado(u), Sensha-Do(u), Sensha, Tankery, Panzercraft (the German term) or anything alike to Sensha-dō. Also change Co-Commander, Sub-Commander or anything alike to Vice-Commander. For everyone, on the infobox project, did I forget anything? Thank you. Standardizer (talk) 04:02, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, lad! I'm going to do my part of the job. Baroness West (talk) 16:58, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Jatkosoka picture Hi, I just add the picture you wished without subs of the Uisko on the Jatkosoka page. Feel free to change the image legend if it don't suit to you. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 10:09, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, will change them to enphasize the Uisko. Standardizer (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I found the quote you looking for it indeed talk about Jatkosoka but it's rather generic. Aki: Hi everyone, we've transferred from Continuation High School! Aki: In the end, we've come to help! Mika: No, I was just blown here with the wind. Tell me if it's ok. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:58, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, it's the only line we have referring to the school, the one from the OVA is referrimg to one of it's students. It's up tp CC whether or not to add it, she is the one quoting. But I like the phrase. Standardizer (talk) 09:58, January 4, 2017 (UTC) My current tasks Categorize and index the media database Finish full list of Characters page, still thinking of a way to make it more attractive Finish MLLSD pages split Student Council Page, still wondering how I found it. Infobox Project (Need help to cover everything, feel free to directly edit it) *Characters *Tanks *Schools *Sports *Families and Governing Bodies*Teams** *Manga *Animated production, anime, movie, ova *Episodes *Theme Songs *Matches*** *Games and apps Should they be split?* Military organizations, such as the JGSDF could be included here** We already have one of the pages (looks sad btw), so makes sense to create it*** Where we include the Rules? These should include all pages we have at the moment. Standardizer (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Hi Standardizer, You've done well with the infobox they looking good, I admit I went a little too far when I wanted to put the flags before schools, characters & tanks. I add a line in the template to mention if it's a Annihilation match or a flag battle (we'll put the flag tank in bold). One thing bother me, for the main matchs with Ooarai we can have the combat in details but for other minor matchs we only have the teams' composition and the outcome. The only hope we can have is that someone manage to translate minors matchs from Gekkan Senshado Magazine (I tried by writing all hideograms in google translation but I won't hide that I quickly abandon) Fox357magnum (talk) 14:47, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Bots I'd like to but when I visit it is in the left field of "Groups you cannot change". It seems even bureaucrats can't do it, I think it may be limited to Wikia Staff to create bots. According to w:Help:User_rights#Bots I need to put in a request, so I've done that now. talk2ty 01:28, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Pages merging plan I just warn you that I plan a merging of two pages Type 97 Chi-Ha & Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha because tanks and their variants should be on only one page. I will empty Shinhoto and put it on Candidate for deletion. Fox357magnum (talk) 18:02, January 9, 2017 (UTC) No problems on my end. Will be like the Panzer IV page, that includes the upgrades up to the Panzer IV Ausf.H. About candidate for deletion, why not delete it right away? Standardizer (talk) 18:23, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I can't delete it right away for two simple reasons. First I don't have the rights to delete a page and second even if I had rights i don't know how to delete page. That's why ;p ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 21:00, January 9, 2017 (UTC) My bad, I thought you were an admin. Just edit the page, add the upgrade within the article, the "dynamic" infobox as seen on the Pz 4 page and we shall get things done ASAP. Standardizer (talk) 21:45, January 9, 2017 (UTC) No problem ;) I almost finish Type 97 Chi-ha page. I upload two or three pics and it's done. Fox357magnum (talk) 23:27, January 9, 2017 (UTC) It's finally done, it took some time because expand the Chi-Ha page. When you want you can delete Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha. Now I can go to sleep. (12:49AM in my country). Fox357magnum (talk) 23:50, January 9, 2017 (UTC) You go to sleep. Don't delete the page yet, it's still sourceable. That infobox is not satisfying, the content doesn't change within the tabs and I noticed the same is happening on the Panzer IV. As those specifications are more technical and I'm not an engineer nor a fan of that part I don't usually pay 100% to those sections. Central, you're the one that created the template right? You fix or I fix it? Standardizer (talk) 00:03, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I ask Central if it's complicated to change the content of the infobox regarding which tab is selected. I wait for her answer. Fox357magnum (talk) 10:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Art Grouping Sorry to interfere, how about I make a single folder to place All official art? Its just, they all pretty important for me. I just know which is official and not. Central Country (talk) 12:02, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. And how about a category to follow? We have artwork, unofficial artwork. "official artwork" wouldn't be a problem. Standardizer (talk) 12:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Well just leave the category that way, no problem :D. Central Country (talk) 12:29, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Remi Takashima typos Yeah, I was copying and pasting some info with minor changes, there were bound to be typos here and there. I'll def go back and look at the three over the weekend. Gallery was someone else's doing, I might pull some images from the anime and web-comic to supplement the current galleries. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 00:16, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Fan arts & dioramas Hi Stand I'ld like to ask you, as I plan to create pages for nearly all tanks of all school, if I can put some fan art or fan diorama that despict tank that are not seen in neither manga or anime. Some example : Blue Division T-26, Koala M3 Stuart, Waffle M24 Chaffee, Jaktosoka T-26, Jaktosoka BT-7, Count T.3, Count TAs... Tell me if it's ok. Fox357magnum (talk) 16:00, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Any chance those models came from a supplemental material like The Complete Book versions? I searched the internet to get a scanned version, found nothing. Can't buy at the moment because the price of the dollar is at awesome rates. About creating the pages, do you have more information other than the fact they own it? Those battles sheets are unstranslated as we already know. About adding those pictures, they look nice, but I would cut and put a GuP background or leave it transparent. Ask CC the final words regarding images, she has lot of sources. Standardizer (talk) 20:05, January 12, 2017 (UTC) For the models I think they are pure fan models I don't think they come any official sources. For the tanks of other schools except the fact that a school own it and some of them were fielded into battle I don't have any other informations. Should I put them on stand by or should I create them for further use ????? Fox357magnum (talk) 08:38, January 13, 2017 (UTC) If you can tell their roles (what they did in the battlefield) on GuP do it, if it was only mentioned I woudl stand-by and leave it as only mentioned in the schools' page and the source, usually the magazines and books. Standardizer (talk) 14:15, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm afraid I have to put those which only appears in "Gekkan Senshado Magazine Battle" on stand by because except telling which tank was fielded by each school and some generic deductions, for example in the fight Viking vs Koala I can deduce the flags tank (NbFz for Viking and a Sentinel AC.I for Koala) by the fact that they stay in retreat, I can also deduce that Viking use its Panzers I & II to lure the main force to permit to its Panzers III to flank them and leave the flag tank defenseless which was take down by S35 & H35 (I can deduce that because the drawing is somewhat explicit) but I can't tell you which tank was take down by whom. Unless someone manages to translate the battles I think we'll never be sure. Fox357magnum (talk) 16:28, January 13, 2017 (UTC)